17 Years Later
by crysania46and2
Summary: Bella and Edward get the shock of their lives when Jacob comes to ask their permission... SPOILERS... Set after breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- this is my first fic. If people like it i will continue. **

Edward turned to Reneesme** (I know I don't have the right e but I don't know how to add that if anyone could tell me that would be greatly appreciated) **then to Bella. He had grown so accustomed to hearing her thoughts. Obviously this was something she didn't want to share her thoughts about. They should have been prepared for this day it had been coming since the day their daughter was born. The day that Jacob imprinted on her.

Silence enveloped the room they all knew they should let Bella absorb what she had just been told. Jacob looked from Reneesme to her parents sitting on the couch. He was as nervous as the day he thought Bella was going to die. How much he had hated the baby she was carrying. He laughed inwardly knowing making a sound would be a bad idea. He thought the reason Bella had called for him while she was pregnant was because she wasn't letting go of him yet. How wrong he had been.

It was Reneesme or as he called her when Bella wasn't within earshot Nessie. She was the part of Bella that would always belong to him. He thought of how he had wanted to rip the baby out of her. He wanted to make the baby stop hurting Bella. He shuddered at the thought of hurting his Nessie.

Reneesme was about to say something and then Alice burst in the room "Hey Bella, its gonna ..." She stopped in her tracks when she saw the four sitting in silence. Bella looked over at her moving for the first time in 20 minutes. "My dear sister" her voice filled with venom "My dear psychic sister." Alice then spoke up sounding truly confused "What did I do?" Then Edward spoke up "It's what you could not do that Bella is angry about." "Now I'm really confused what didn't I do?" Edward reached over and patted Bella's leg "Love, She can't see either of them how would she even begin to think that this was coming?" He told her a voice trying to calm her down. "Maybe you two should go for a while and let her absorb this."

Then Bella shook her head "No, I've absorbed it. Its been coming for 17 years why we didn't realize it was going to happen so soon is beyond me. Aparentally Jacob decided not to think about his plans around you or else we could have prepared better." she sounded eariely calm. "So you want to get married is that right?" she asked speaking more to her daughter than Jacob. "Well, mom I really love him you know that. Ive known him forever. We want to be together dad." Reneesme spoke out her words almost running together. Edward took a deep breath and went to speak but Bella held up her hand stopping him. "If your father has no problem with it I don't have any issue with it" Jacob and Nessie started to look really happy and Bella held up her hand "Jacob if you ever hurt her ill rip you limb from limb."

The four of them looked at Edward he simply nodded in a very Carlisle manner. Alice made her first noise since finding out what she had done, she squeeled "You have to let me plan the wedding." Nessie and Jacob nodded but only Nessie spoke "Of course Aunt Alice there is nobody else I would want planning my wedding." Alice looked at Bella and Edward "Can I steal Nessie? Please we have to plan." "Jacob I will never fogive you for giving my daughter the nick name of the loch ness monster." Bella laughed.


	2. An 'Old' Friend

**RPOV**

She said yes I can't belive my mother said yes. Her silence was defeaning I was sure she was going to kill Jacob for even asking me. I have to get some time alone with dad and ask him what she was thinking while she was so silent. "I can't tell you sweetie." dad spoke out. "Why not dad its about me." "She was blocking me honey I don't even know what she was thinking." I was infurated my mother knew I loved him shes known since I was a baby. Then again I had grown so quickly that she didn't realise that things would stay the same my whole life. But how could she not know obviously dad had told her I thought about Jacob all the time and he was all I ever talked about. Why did she react the way she did. Then it occurred to me maybe she still loved him maybe she still thought although she loved my dad that in another universe it would be her planning her wedding with Jacob. That had to be it. Im hurt. How could my mother still want him didnt she want me to be happy?

**BPOV**

I told Jacob that day he started dateing her that I didnt want her to be with an irrational thinking werewolf. He was upset over it but I thought he understood. How could he still care about me and do this. She looks so happy with him. But wasn't Emily happy with Sam when he attacked her. I shuddered just thinking about it. If he ever hurt her I would die. Then again she has her fathers tough skin. Maybe she would be able to handel herself if things ever got out of hand. That familiar burning in my throat. I rose to go to check the mirror in the hall see what my eyes looked like see how much time I had. Perhaps I should let Charlie know. He would want to be there. I can't belive theres going to be another wedding in this house. I smiled thinking of my wedding. How scared I had been. My eyes thats what I got up for. They hadn't darkend yet I still had time before it became a necessity. Maybe I would go hunting anyway. I need to clear my head. I listened through the house searching for the voice and breathing I was looking for. I couldn't find him. "I'll tell him Bells" Alice's voice rung up. Laughing "Thanks Alice sorry about earlier." I left through the window only looking back to see Alice at the doorway. I ran through the woods before I knew it I was in Canada. I laughed to myself how many times had I gotten angry and ended up in another country? I sniffed the air the familiar smell of human blood stabbing my throat. I ran from it running towards the other smell elk I think maybe moose they both smell almost the same.

**EPOV**

"Wheres Bella" I asked Alice knowing if anyone knew she would. "_She ran from some humans but as far as I know she may be in Canada."_ "Again is she angry?" "_Lets just say Jacob isn't exactally her choice for Reneeesme."_ I laughed turning to find Jacob and Nessie. I found them later in our clearing they were not talking but she had her hand on his face. I went against my nicer side and listened in.

**JPOV**

_"I thought Bells was going to leap off the couch and rip me apart." _I laughed out loud _"She wouldn't do that she knows I love you she wouldn't hurt me like that. I thought she was going to throw you out of the house screaming." _I sniffed the air. "Your fathers here" I spoke sounding dicapointed knowing weather I thought it or said it he would hear. "Hey Dad" she said in normal tone "you know its rude to evesdrop" Edward walked up laughing since the day the voltori were here last we had reached an agreement. He wouldn't try to kill me and I would return the favor. "Like you could Jacob" Edward laughed. "I could try..." my voice trailing off. "Is Bells with you I can smell her" I asked. He shook his head the Nessie screamed out "CANADA? Again? Damn her I thought she had gotten over her temper tantrums." "Now Nessie you've sprung a lot on her today. She needs to digest all this new information." Edward spoke out while I stood feeling someone listening. "You guys I smell a bloodsucker" Its what I refered to when it came to everyone who wasn't Nessies family. They both stopped in their conversation. "How many Edward?" He whisperd something I couldn't quite hear.

**EPOV**

What is she doing here I hadn't heard or seen Adrianna since I left to go to italy when I though my Bella was dead. "Adrianna I can hear your thoughts you might as well step out here and say hello." Into the clearing stepped a girl. It wasn't fair to call her a woman. She was only 12 when she was changed. Her long black hair with topaz eyes she was the same height Nessie was when she was four. Well for a week when she was four. "Hello Edward" she spoke her voice very high.


	3. AN

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've written. I haven't abandoned the story but I've been working on getting my GED and that takes a lot out of me at the end of the night. Plus for some reason I've been sleeping nights which is when I write I promise to write soon Thank you for your patience with me.**


End file.
